Welcome to the Black Parade
by LinkinParkTheKillersFan
Summary: Based on the first half of "Welcome to the Black Parade" By My Chemical Romance. Alfred just moved to town and is attending W. Academy. When it's time to be the hero, will he be able to? Or will he fall under the pressure of his demons? AU Rating for Language, France's mind, and Abuse.
1. The Parade

**A/N: Well, welcome to my first Multi-Chapter Hetalia Fic! **

**Warnings: Abuse, language, France's disgusting mind~**

**Ok, the father is just here for this chapter, there may be references about him in the future, but that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Hetalia or "Welcome to the Black Parade" (By My Chemical Romance).**

* * *

_Adam F. Jones peeked into Alfred's room. For a moment he just looked around the messy room where his son spent his time. Legos, toy cars, and snack wrappers littered the floor, making it look like a horde of hungry kids spent the day in the room instead of one four-year old boy._

_"Alfred?" He asked, wondering where his son could be. He had a special suprise in store for the boy today._

_"Daddy! You're home!" A little boy yelled, popping out of the closet and running to the sandy haired man. The boy had hair like his father, eyes like his mother, and the darnedest cowlick that he got from his grand daddy. It sticks straight up and whenever someone is able to get it down, it makes Alfred uncomfortable and he'll undo whatever has been done to it._

_"Yeah, son! Guess what!" He scooped up the little boy, who squealed and began to giggle._

_"What, daddy?" Alfred's blue eyes shown with excitment._

_"I'm going to take you to see the Marching Band parade, today!" Adam said, swinging his boy around._

_"Really! Is mommy going too?" Alfred asked, happily. He loved the music the bands play!_

_"No, sorry, but mommy has to work." The father said, glad the boy wasn't able to tell when he was lying. His wife was ill. Very ill._

_"Oh... Can we bring the bands to see mommy?" The boy asked, innocently. Adam chuckled at his son's incredulous idea._

_"No, but we can take a video of it for her. You know how she likes these kind of things."_

_"Ok! Can you help me get ready?"_

_"Sure, but before we go, you have to clean your room. We have a couple hours, anyways." Adam said, sternly. He mentally sighed. It was usually Amy's job to be strict with the boy._

_"Aww, ok. I clean it, then get ready daddy!" Alfred then tried to push his dad out the door so he could get started._

_"Alright, alright! I've gotta go make sure your mother isn't stressing herself out to much, 'kay?"_

_"Okay! Just go! I wanna see the bands and I can't do that if you don't leave!"_

_...Two hours of snack wrappers, legos, and toy cars later..._

_"Daddy! I'm ready!" Alfred called out, walking into the living room. He wore a little blue jacket that his mother gave him and a pair of blue jeans._

_"Okay, son! Let's go!" Adam said, sliding on his grandfather's old "50" jacket. He wore a grey shirt and a pair of black jeans._

_...Ten minutes of Alfred's non-stop mouth and a car ride later..._

_"By golly son! Take a breather!" Alfred's dad yelled as he parked the car._

_"B-but, I-I'm really excited and this'll be really fun and I was hoping that Canadian band would be playing and-"_

_"Okay! I get it! You're excited! I am too!" Adam flashed a bright grin back at his son. "Plus, I've had something to asked you."_

_"Okay, daddy!" He unbucked himself and stood up from his car seat._

_Adam turned the car off and stepped out of the car. Opening his son's door, he was nearly tackled as the boy jumped up and wrapped his little arms around his father's neck._

_"Let's go get a good spot, then I'll ask you my question." Peeling his son off his front, he lifted the boy so he'd be able to sit on his shoulders._

_They ended up on the corner that the bands would end up before they stopped playing. Adam pulled Alfred off his shoulders and set him on the sidewalk. He smiled and looked down at his son as the boy figured out where he wanted to sit._

_"What'd you need to ask, daddy?" Alfred said, taking his place on the edge of the concrete._

_"Well son, since there is not many in the world," he took a breath. "I was wondering if you will be a hero. The savior of the broken, or the beaten? Maybe the damned? Will you defeat your own demons, m'boy? I won't be here forever, son. I was wondering, son, will you be someone's hero?"_

_Alfred didn't answer for a moment. What was 'The damned' or my 'Demons'? What did that mean? Then he thought of something. "Daddy?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Is mommy broken?"_

_This took Adam by suprise. "W-what are you taking about?"_

_"Mommy's been in bed for a long time. Is she broken?"_

Gosh, I didn't think he realized..._ "Yes, I suppose you could say that, son."_

_"Will the doctor be a hero? Will he save mommy?" Alfred asked, hopefully. He hasn't seen mommy in a while..._

_"They've done all they could, we just have to wa-" __**Bang! **__Alfred looked up to see his father staring far away. All was quiet a moment, then hell broke loose. There was a scream and his father fell forward. His father landed with a thump on the sidewalk. Someone had shot Adam Frederickson Jones in the back and the bullet peirced his heart. He had been dead before he hit the ground._

_Alfred couldn't process what had happened. He crawled over to his father as people ran around like frantic ants. Few stood in a circle around the boy and his father. One of the people whipped out a cellphone and called the police._

_"Daddy?" Alfred shook his father's shoulder. "Daddy? Why are you sleeping? We have to watch the parade right? Don't we have to video tape the bands for mommy? Why are you sleeping?" Tears began to fall from his eyes. A police man came up behind him and picked him up._

_"Come on kid." The police man said, walking away. "You shouldn't stay there."_

_"Wha-? No! Daddy's gotta wake up and watch the parade with me!" He began to squirm in the official's grip._

_"Hey! Kid-" The police man started, only to be cut off by a kick to the vital regions. He let Alfred go and fell to his knees, his face a mask of pain._

_Alfred ran back to his father and began to shake his shoulders franically. "Daddy! Come on! Quit playing dead like Katy's dog! We gotta go home and see mommy, right! Come on!" The tears began to fall faster. "DADDY! WAKE UP!"_

_At that point, a few of Adam's friends had run over. One of his best friends, Drey Kolkens, grabbed the boys arms and began to pull the poor boy away. "Come on, Alfred. You gotta come to the ambulance. You can't stay here!"_

_... Half an hour of thrashing, yelling, then calming down..._

_Alfred walked up to the police officer he had kicked. The man looked down at the boy with suspicion._

_"I'm sorry I kicked you, Mr. Police Man."_

_The police man sighed. "It's all right kid, just don't get into the habit of that, okay?" He ruffled the boy's hair._

_"Okay, sir. Um... I was... wondering..." Alfred looked uncomfortable as he trieed to spit out his question._

_"Yes?" The police man asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Uh, well Mr. Police Man-"_

_The officer sighed, again. "Go ahead and call me Officer Parker." _

_"Well, Officer Parker, I was wondering if I can have my daddy's jacket." He looked down then added, "If that's okay." He shuffled his feet._

_Officer Parker smiled. "I'll have to talk to my boss, but I don't think that will be a problem." Then he thought of something. "Why don't you go home and see your mother? I'm sure your father's friends would be happy to do drive you. Let's go find them." He held out his hand Alfred took it._

_"Okay, I think I saw them go over there." Alfred pointed one of the two police cars at the corner._

_"They're probably talking to the chief. Let's go."_

* * *

That was eleven years ago, but now... Life has taken a strange turn for our dear hero. He will meet the broken and the beaten. Oh, let's not forget the damned now. His demon's though... He won't be able to defeat them on his own. In fact, they may defeat him instead.

* * *

**How'd ya like it? This was the first chapter. Not the prologue!**

**If you ask, I MIGHT add relationships. **

**There will be OC's, but they're not gonna fall in love with a canon character or anything.**

**Any flames shall be used to make PAAAAASSSSTTTAAAAAA! Though I would love someone to point out my mistakes.**

**Read and Review, minna!**

**~Link out~**


	2. Enter: The Broken

**A/N: Okay! I forgot to tell you! I'll update almost every weekend plus chapters that I get finished during the week (Like this one). **

**onarwhal: I'm glad! I hope that you continue to like the story! Here is the next chapter!**

**LaliwuvsanimeX3: OH MY HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE! THANK YOU! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**The Egoist's Girlfriend: I love that band and song, too! Here's your update!**

**mechanicalkokoro: Hehe, good. That means that it's now ready for more possibilities.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Hetalia... Everyone'd hate it... D': I also don't own "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance.**

_**Enter: The Broken**_

* * *

_The waiter pulled out the finest "California 1969" wine. He sighed. It was the best the resturaunt had and he was hoping that one day, he'd be able to buy it for his wife. It was fine, though. It goes to only the highest payer, no?_

* * *

Alfred snored away quietly on his bed, his breathing slow and all was peaceful until...

He shot up from the bed. "Shit! I forgot to set my alarm!" Throwing off his blankets, getting tangled in his sheets, then practically tearing them apart, he stood up and ripped open his drawers. He pulled out the weirdest looking uniform he had ever laid eyes on, threw off his pajamas and pulled on the school-required clothing. By that time, it was eight fifteen. School had started five minutes ago.

Taking a quick looking it the mirror, he noticed the strange combination of clothing. It was a golden button up shirt with the W. Acadamy insignia on the right chest pocket. The pants were a strange greenish-blue color that didn't go with the gold. Thankfully, they could wear whatever shoes they wanted to, could cut their hair however they wanted to, and even wear the girls outfit (The principal had told him how one Polish boy asked for the girls outfit). Shrugging, he grabbed his '50' jacket.

Over the past eleven years, he had kept it nice. He personally sewed the bullet holes up after he unsuccessfully tried to wash the rust colored stain off it. Though it didn't come off, it was fine.

It reminded him why he tried to be a hero, no matter what went wrong.

Grabbing his pack, he rushed out of his bedroom's large window so as not to wake up his mother or father. He sped down the street as fast as he could without tripping and didn't waste any time getting to school. Stopping at the front steps, he took a few gulps of air and slowly made his way up the steps.

World Academy. Free to any students that can't afford much. Or were new to the country. Or were adopted. Or... Well, it was like any other school, but this place actually taught the students in the language they perfered. Of course, Alfred liked english since he was one hundred percent American, greasy-food loving and all.

He smiled. _They wouldn't be punish me for being twenty minute late, would they? I mean, I am new..._

* * *

_...Well, never mind..._

Walking to his first class, which was almost over, by the way, he stared at the detention slip. _My dad's gonna kill me..._

He sighed as he stopped in front of the World Languages classroom, he knocked. A teacher opened the wooden door and smiled. She had long flowing black hair, forest green eyes, and full, pink lips. Alfred towered over her by about a foot, and she didn't seem very old, maybe in her early twenties. She was wearing a bright orange blouse, a long flowing pink skirt, and bright yellow highheels.

_What the hell is wrong with the uniforms here?_

"Hello there, you must be Adam P. Jameson, right?" She asked, her accent telling him that she was from Britain.

"Alfred F. Jones, Mrs. Morikson." He smiled a bright smile while she seemed to flush at realizing her mistake. After a moment, she returned the smile and giggled.

"Sorry about that, I'm an idiot when it comes to remembering names. Now come on in," she said, then got a mischievous look on her face. "Don't worry about being late, we rarely get anything done in this class. It's only for talking to other children. Just don't tell the other teachers." She stepped aside.

He laughed. "Well ok then." Walking through the door, he was met by silence. Glancing around, he realized it's because everyone was staring at him. Why? Well, what to you do expect when you're new, freaking tall, and wearing a jacket with a _bloodstain_ on it. "'Sup?" He smiled brightly and waved.

"Everyone, this is Alfred J. Fredrickson, Alfred this is everyone." Mrs. Morikson said, looking at Alfred expectently. He realized what she was waiting for.

"Sorry teach, it's Alfred F. Jones, you were close, though."

"Oh, phoohy," she pouted and pointed to the empty desk next to a boy who looked suprisingly a lot like Alfred. Though, instead of a cowlick, he had a curly piece of hair sticking out to the side, and had wavy blond hair. He wore rounded glasses that didn't cover his lilac-colored eyes. He had also worn a jacket over his uniform. "Go sit by Maxie, and everyone! Let's resume talking!" Her pout dissapeared as she giggled again, and the classes began to talk.

"Hey, dude!" Alfred said, sitting at his desk. Maxie smiled and whispered something unintelligable. "Hm?" Alfred leaned over towards him and said, "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Maxie leaned over and said, "It's fine. My names Matthew Williams, not Maxie." He was Canadian. Maybe they would be better friends than I thought.

"Oh! Well then, it's cool to meetcha dude." He smiled, then thought of something. "Why're you whispering?" Matthew frowned and didn't speak for a moment. Alfred mentally panicked, thinking he'd offended the his classmate. "You don't have to tell me, ya know! I didn't mean to pry into anything, just-" He stopped when he noticed Matthew laughing and saying something. Alfred leaned in to hear what he was saying.

"It's fine! I just... Can't remember what happened..." Matthew said, trailing off.

"Oh, I-" The bell cut Alfred off. He stood up. "Well dude, it was nice meeting ya." He turned and started walking away then paused. "You don't have to tell me what happened, just remember that you got a heroic friend, now!" He fistpumped and ran out the door.

Matthew just sat there with a bewildered expression on his face. Heroic? What did that have to do with anything? He sighed, then smiled. "I guess he wants to be a hero." He stood up, rubbing his neck. He felt the scarred tissue hidden from others by his jacket. _What did happen?_

* * *

_A ten year old Matthew opened up the door of his father's bright red truck, scrambling up onto the seat. He leaned into the backseat and began searching through all the junk. A toolbox, toothpaste, an empty beef-jerky wrapper, a rifle, a paper sack, a... Oh! There it is!_

_He picked up the neatly coiled up wire and scrambled out of the truck. Closing the door, he turned turned to the east and started running. "Papa! I got the wire!" He shouted, then quickly covered his mouth. He pobably just scared away the animals._

_He kept running until his father came into sight. He was a tall man with long, wavy blond hair, green eyes and a muscular build. He was wearing a large winter coat, thick jeans, and huge boots. Normal, well, exept for the fact that it was seventy-five degrees out._

_"Good job, son. Just don't yell next time." He smiled good naturedly and picked up his son._

_"Ah! Put me down!" Mattie whined, kicking around his feet._

_"Okay okay... Now let me show you how to do this..."_

_~~Thirty minutes of setting up wire traps and teaching Mattie about hunting later~~_

_Mattie wandered around. His father had ran to the truck to grab the rifle and left Mattie to sit down under a tree. He had told Mattie to stay put, but... What was the worst that could happen? Him meeting up with a squirrel? So, he decided to walk around a bit._

_He sang softly to himself as he did so :_

_Do you hear the wind blow,_

_Softly trough the trees?_

_Do you see the snow float_

_Lightly through the breeze?_

_Broken are the bodies,_

_War left behind._

_Realize that it's fine_

_Before you continue crying._

_Winter may be harsh,_

_worse were the guns a firin'._

_Just remember, just remember,_

_Bullets don't pierce the soul._

_He sighed and kicked a rock. Where was his father? What was taking so long? How long til- crap!_

_He tripped over rock he didn't notice while wondering where his father was. His body didn't react fast enough and he fell on his face, but that was the least of his problems._

_He had landed on a wire trap._

_It snapped around his neck faster than he could say 'Maple'. He tried pulling it off, but that only made it tighter. He clawed at his neck, uselessly. He was choking and his father wasn't anywhere around him. Black dots began to fill his vision. Had he not been panicking, he would've been able to grab his pocket knife and cut the wire. It was too late though as his eyes rolled back in his head._

_He could've swore that he'd heard his father, but with his fading conciousness, he couldn't be sure._

* * *

**A/N: Well, that could've ended much happier! Don't think that I'm speeding along. I'm gonna have all the main character's pasts be shown in the first... uh... however many Entrance chapters there will be.**

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

**If there is a pairing (That doesn't include America) and you'd like to see it in the story, tell me.**

**And**

**If there is a character in the Anime or Manga that you'd like to see, please tell me.**

**And**

**The whole "Wine" thing at the begining, can any one guess what it is or what it's in the story for? The prize for each right answer is an internet cookie!**

**All flames shall and will be used to make PASTAAAAAA! **

**Read and Review, comrades! **

**Become one with Mother Russia, da?**

**~Link out~**


	3. Enter: The Damned and A Brother

**A/N: Yo! Sorry I haven't updated in... A little while I was... Aww i'm not gonna sugar coat it. I was being lazy! Yay for me! Since it took double the time, I'll give you doulble the appearences! Yay! Plus the revealing of his demons!**

**PruCan and FrUk are the official pairings as of now. Are there any more that you guys would like?**

**zoewinter1: Okay! Got it, PruCan and FrUk it is then! Yes he does~ Cause I'm evil~!**

**The Egoist's Girlfriend: Okay! PruCan is a definate then! I sorry. I like sad things...**

**LaliwuvsanimeX3: Yes, HRE! Ok! I will! Yes, very sad...**

**sparklybutterfly42: Yay a new reviewer! Look no more, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I no own "Welcome to the Black Parade" By MCR nor do I own Hetalia.**

* * *

_The waiter opened the small cabinet and pulled out a clean wine glass. Glancing back at the wine on the counter, he sighed. There was always more wine, he just had to look for it._

* * *

Alfred walked through the halls of his new school, a smile plastered on his face. He was making his way to the lunch room, Matthew, or Mattie which Alfred insisted was a good nicname, at his side. The were talking about classes.

After Alfred had left first period, he had realized something about the schools classes.

They normal compared to Mrs. Morikson.

Mr. Murry, the gym teacher made them do a number of warm ups (Push ups, sit ups, stretches, running, ect), then let us play basketball the rest of the period. Ms. Benict, his language arts teacher, gave them a story to read then they had to write and answer questions. Mr. Dense, yes that's his name, his math teacher, taught them a lesson and gave them homework. All in all, Mrs. Morikson is his favorite so far.

Now, Alfred was glad that the morning classes were over and it was lunch time.

"So, Mattie," he began, thinking.

"Hm?" Alfred barely heard the... question? Would 'hm' be a question? Or just a sound? Or maybe... WHAT AM I GOING ON ABOUT! ASK THE QUESTION!

"Is there a boy named Arthur Kirkland going to school here?"

He seemed suprised, then smirked. "The senior, well I could tell you liked guys, but older guys~?"

Alfred fake vomited and Mattie frowned. Was he a homophobe? "No, dude. I lived here a while back after my mom and his dad got married. He ran away and I was hoping to see him again after so long." He paused. "I think he still goes here."

"Oh, I-"

"It's no prob! Now, another question." He eyed Matthew, closely. "Who is your boyfriend?"

Mattie blushed and looked away, mumbling something.

"Hm?" Now, I know it's a question. It can be in place of 'What?' or maybe... I'M DOING IT AGAIN!

"I said, 'His name's Gilbert. He's visiting his grandma in Germany, when he's back, you can meet him.'"

"Good for you dude! About your statement earlier," he chuckled. "I don't think that men or women are my preference."

"What do you mean?" Mattie asked, confused. Doesn't everyone fall in love at least once?

"I'm a... A... Uh, I'm trying to figure out the word..." They walked through the doors of the lunchroom, not noticing the figure following in the shadows.

Mattie was about to say something when Alfred smirked and walked away from him, all evidence of the conversation gone. "Wait!" He called, knowing he probably sounded like he was talking regularly. Alfred paused, and shushed him.

"Target is in sight. Prepare to attack." He wasn't looking at Mattie, but to the left of him. Matt followed his gaze and saw what he was going on about.

At the lunch table, just across from them sat Arthur Kirkland, thick eyebrows and all, and his boyfriend, Francis. He was eating a home lunch that looked like it should be fish and fries... or chips... Whatever you prefer, either way, it was burnt so badly, it looked like rocks. Alfred began to sneak towards the table, while Matthew followed him for a show.

He only met Alfred, but he was predictable!

Alfred paused right behind Arthur waiting for him to take a drink and... Now! "ARTHUR!" Alfred practically threw himself onto his step-brother's back. Oh, he knew him so well~!

Arthur did the awesomest spit take Mattie's ever seen before choking out, "A-alfred?"

"Yup!" Said boy didn't notice the tall, scarf-wearing person behind him as he said that. Mattie backed away, as most of the lunchroom watched in horror. "And I'm back for goo-"

Alfred heard the _whoosh_ of the fist before it hit him. Pulling Arthur down with him, he dodged the fist before retaliating with a swinging punch of his own. The figure dodged and smiled an oh-so familiar smile. The whole lunchroom held their breath, not daring to let it out.

No one _ever_ swung at Ivan Braginski. Not with that metal pipe of his.

Ivan and Alfred stared at eachother for a good ten seconds before simultaniously swinging their right hands into eachother causing a loud snap. After the ultimate fist bump was over (Not as ultimate as Finn and Jake's highfive), they practically crushed eachother in a hug.

"Comrade! I thought you moved!" Ivan said, not caring that everyone in the lunchroom let out their breath and a few of the girls gasp.

"I did, dude, but now I'm back! I thought you moved, too! I hadn't seen you all day!" Alfred patted his childhood friend on the back as they broke the embrace. _'Two past faces on the same day, who woulda thought?' _

"No, I've been hiding fron Natalya, she has been chasing me all day." Ivan shuttered.

"Still as clingy as ever, huh?" Remembering his friend's strangle little sister.

"You could say that." Ivan said, nodding.

"Ahem." They turned to see Arthur, a small smile gracing his features. "All is well and good, Ivan, but may I talk to my brother? I haven't seen the git in five years."

Ivan's dark aura filled the air and he was about to say something rather scary, but Alfred spoke before him. "Sure, bro!" He turned to Ivan. "Meet me at Micky D's at three thirty, we've got some catching up to do!"

Ivan smiled, "Sure, comrade." He turned and walked away, but not before sending one last glance at Alfred. Something seemed off about him, something different with the way he was acting... Well! It has been three years, so something must have changed. He kept walking until he was out of the lunchroom, glancing around, cautiously. She might still be hanging around...

"Ivan!" Her voice startled him, he whipped around to see Natalya running towards him. Well, as much as he loved his little sister, she was extremely, annoyingly clingy. She also should be in the Junior High, not the highschool. She flew into him, wrapping her arms around him tight.

"Hello, sister..." This was going to be a long day...

* * *

"What'd ya need, Artie?" Alfred asked, stretching. Ivan go really strong the past three years and Alfred was pretty sure one of his ribs was broken.

His brother frowned and turned to Francis. "I have to talk to my brother, I'll be back soon, love."

Francis nodded and smiled. " Of course, _Angleterre._"

Arthur nodded and turned, grabbing onto Alfred's wrist and dragging his step-brother along. Alfred said a quick apology to Matthew as he passed by. Matt nodded and went to grab his lunch.

Arthur continued to drag him until they got to an empty classroom. Letting go a his wrist, Arthur sat on a desk and looked closly at Alfred.

"What'd ya need, bro?" Said boy asked, a smiled on his face.

"Does dad still do drugs?" Arthur asked, getting to the point. The questions startled Alfred, he wasn't expecting that.

"Nope, after you left, he stopped. Figured that my mom was gonna leave, too, if he didn't stop."

"I see." Arthur studied him a bit more. "Wrists."

"What?"

"Show me your wrists." Arthur said, in a no-nonsense tone.

"'K, dude!" He took off his jacket and pulled up the sleeves of his shirt up. They were bare, except for a long thin scar that went from his palm to his elbow. "I tripped getting this one," he pointed to it. "Don't know what cut it though..." His brother nodded in understanding.

"Has dad hurt you at all?" Arthur asked, satisfied. He was happy that Alfred wasn't depressed. He hoped. He saw his brother's face fall then fix itself into a smile so quick, Arthur passed it off as a trick of the light.

"No, dude! Why'd you think that?" He asked, staring straight into his brother's eyes.

_He had gotten so good at lying..._

"No reason. I'm going to go back to the cafeteria, but here's my number and address just in case you need me." He wrote quickly, then handed his brother

"Sure dude!" Alfred said, taking the slip of paper and watched as his brother left the room. As soon as the door closed, his shoulders slumped and he leaned against the wall. "No, papa doesn't do drugs, he drinks. No I don't cut, that's stupid for you to think so. Yes, papa hurts me, but I don't care. As long as my mother, Peter, and Tony are okay, it doesn't matter."

He would be the hero, his father wanted him to be. No matter what papa did to him.

* * *

_A twelve-year old Ivan watched the moving van pull out of his best friends driveway, his scarf wrapped tight around his face protecting from the icy chill. He saw Alfred waving to him from the middle of his parents, he waved back, hoping his friend had saw him. Alfred smiled and leaned out of sight._

_The van drove down the street, and Ivan sighed. He was going to miss his best friend, only friend, very badly. Pulling out the metal pipe the stole from Alfred's garage, he smiled. They had written their names at the top, stating that they'd always be friends._

_Ivan couldn't help, but remember the fun times they had together the last three years. Wrestling eachother to find out who was stronger, helping the Russian boy hide from his clingy sister, even going so far as to do Alfred's stupid stunts._

_Let's just say, Ivan's father was suprised when they came in, running for dear life from a fox, one night._

_Don't ask... Because it was a fox from a zoo..._

_Ivan sighed once again, and began walking to his house. Alfred was the only person not afraid of him. Sure, he didn't want to be thought of as weak, but he wasn't some sort of... I dunno... Killer or something! He now caried a metal pipe, but only because his best friend gave it to him! He wasn't that scary..._

_Right?_

_Tears welled up in his eyes, as realization dawned on him._

_He was going to be forever damned with loneliness._

_His older sister seemed to hate him and his younger sister just clung to him because she was too afraid not to. Not of him, no. Of others._

_She feared being with people as much as he feared not being with people. She had loved Alfred as a brother the first time she met him, suprisingly. All three of them were too close, three of a kind, good friends._

_Now, their friend was gone and they were both left to face their fears alone. It just didn't work with the only the two of them. It never has, it never will._

_The tears soon fell as a thought pushed it's way into his mind._

_What did Alfred fear?_

* * *

_A twelve-year old Arthur packed quickly, throwing the necessities into the small duffle bag he had stolen from his dad. After grabbing a few books and some food, he threw the bag onto his shoulder and made his way to the door._

_"Artie?" A tired voice came from behind him._

Shit..._ He had forgotten about Alfred._

_"Go back to bed, Alfie. I'm just going to go for a while, okay." He said, feeling guilty._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Away from here, dad's not treating me right. So, I'm leaving." Arthur said, quietly._

He didn't realize...

_"Oh, okay. Have fun!" Alfred said, walking back to his room._

That he'd...

_Arthur chuckled quietly, slipping out the doorway and heading to the frienemy living in the next nieghborhood over. He hoped to goodness that his younger brothers would be alright._

Leave his step-brother to face his fears alone.

* * *

**A/N: You probably guessed what his demons are now!**

**Okay, quick contest.**

**I can't seem to figure out what the word is for a person who chooses to never fall in love. I keep trying to look it up, but it just gives be "Love" quotes and stupid valentines sites.**

**So... the contest... Whoever finds me the word first, I will give you internet cookies and a oneshot. **

**The winners rule on the one-shot:**

**It can be any canon country. It can be any pairing. It CAN'T be a lemon or rated M. It can be a history based request or it can be something random, like and AU or something.**

**Next chapter: We shall take a trip to McDonalds with Ivan and read as Alfred faces his demons after coming home late.**

**Read and review comrades!**

**~Link Out~**


	4. Enter: The Family

**A/N: I was lazy... Sorry...**

**onarwhal: Yup, you did! You also won the one-shot so, just send me the request, 'kay?**

**zoewinter1: Ya did get it, thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, I feel sorry for them too, but don't hate them for anything they do in this story! It's all me!**

**sparklybutterfly42: Yup! If ya need any more help, don't be afraid to ask! Yeah, I just couldn't make them hate eachother!**

**DaIvanbraginski: Thanks! Heres the next chapter!**

**BlackWitchesCat: Thanks comrade! I'm glad I nailed the angst! I tried hard for that!**

**RossiyaPetitMort: Dude... You're smart... Thanks so much for your help and your review!**

**petmentor: SOMEONE FINALLY GOT IT! *hands you internet cookie* GOOD JOB!**

**Disclaimer: I no own Hetalia nor Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance.**

**_Enter: The Family_**

* * *

_Picking up the bottle as he passed, the waiter made his way to the table. The man looked up and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Ah, merci, serveur."_

_"Anything else, sir?"_

* * *

Alfred sighed and leaned back on his chair, taking care not to lean back to far. At the moment, he was in his last class and was worrying about his brothers. What would happen if he didn't get home quick? He'd been worrying over this since lunch, much to the annoyance of his new teachers. He took a moment to remember the seemingly normal classes.

Mr. Kolson, the science teacher, was rather highstrung, in Alfred's opinion. He went on a rampage because Alfred hadn't been paying attention _and_ said that he hadn't memorized the periodic table, seriously. Then, the next period he had Ms. Monroe and her art class was rather peaceful, until a short Italian boy named Lovino started cursing at his twin for hanging out with a German boy dubbed "Potato Bastard." Music class was next, Mr. Korone was nice enough, especially after Alfred showed off his skills with a saxophone. Let's just say, Alfred was officially third saxophone, 'cuz he gots skillz!

Now, he was in study hall and had begun getting annoyed with the fact that he couldn't concentrate. _They'd be fine. They'd be fine. They'd be fine-zZzZz._

"Jones, wake up, this is not a nap-based class!" A female voice snapped into his strange dream of him being a hero about to stop an evil scientist.

"AH HA! I've beat you!" He exclaimed, startling his fellow students. He looked around for a moment, noticed the staring, and to laugh at himself and the student's joined in, much to the teacher's dismay. She put her hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Mr. Jones, may I speak with you for a moment?" Mrs. Jerels asked, a serious frown on her face.

"Uh, sure ma'am." He stood up and followed the teacher. He got a good look at her for the first time that period. She looked around thirty five, with long brown hair tied into a tight bun, and stern brown eyes. She was wearing the female teacher's uniform, (That orange blouse and pink skirt) white sandles, and diamond earings. How she afforded those on a teachers budget, the world may never know. (Get the joke?)

They stopped just outside the door and she turned to face him. "Why were you sleeping in my class?" She asked, the tone told him 'No Jokes or else.'

"Well ya see..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes?" She asked, impatiently tapping her foot.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, for one, and for two I was dreaming about stopping an evil scientist who was about to experiment on an alien."

She sighed, pinched the bridge of her nose, and said, "Go back to class, Jones, please don't let this happen again. If it does, you're going to get another detention."

"Yes ma'am." He did, and Mrs. Jerels leaned against the wall.

"These kids... They'll be the death of me."

_~~One hour and a half of class and Alfred's detention later~~_

3:30pm

Alfred walked into the fast food resturaunt he loves, smiling when he saw his Russian friend at a table waiting for him. He walked over to him, smiling. "S'up?"

"Hello, comrade! Nothing is... eh, up, I suppose." Ivan said, smiling back as his American friend chuckled at his words.

Alfred stopped chuckling and looked around, noticing the place was empty. Pointing to the ordering counter he asked, "Do you want something? I'm buying." The Russian shook his head. "Okay, be right back." He walked up to place his order.

After doing so, he hurried back to Ivan and slid into the seat opposite of the Russian. A moment of silence passed, then Ivan spoke. "I still have the metal pipe we stole."

Alfred's smile grew larger at that. "Wow, dude! I thought you woulda gotten rid of that thing. I still have that, eh, wassetcalled... Oh, that toy gun you gave me, the little one, you know?" The Russian nodded, yes he remembered very well. "I still play with it sometimes. With my little brothers, they seem to think all my stuff is theirs, though so I keep having to steal it back."

Ivan pulled out the piped, suprisingly it was red, and smiled a childish smile. "It seems we have similar problems, comrade. Natalya likes to take my pipe and paint it various colors. Yesterday, she was particularly fond of roses."

"Dude, I remember when she used to steal my stuff and do that, too. I-"

"ALFRED!" A shrill feminen voice startled them both, they turned to see the Belarusian (Self proclaimed, of course, since Ivan's family is Russian) standing just inside the door with a sunflower. She ran over and pulled the startled American into a hug. "You did not tell me you were back!"

"I didn't see you at all, sorry Natalya." He tried to get out of her grip, but she held tighter. He sighed and said, "I need my arms to hug back." With that, the self-proclaimed Belarusian loosened her grip ever so slightly, Alfred pulled his arms out and hugged the silver haired girl.

"I forgive you, because now I have both my brothers back." Alfred's smile grew ever larger.

"I won't be going anywhere for a while, mind you. My Papa said we'd be staying here for good."

Both Russian's hearts soared. "Really?" Ivan asked.

"Yup. I-"

"Order number 303!" Came the voice from the intercom, effectively breaking the moment.

"That's mine! Uh... Coming with, Natalya?" She still hadn't let go, but shook her head, letting go.

"I must talk to brother for a moment." Alfred nodded, got up, and walked to the counter.

Ivan chuckled, watching as Alfred chatted with the worker so as to give them more time. "It seem's that we won't have to face our fears alone, now."

"Not anymore. It seems that the fates have decided to help up out."

"Da. They have something planned, for us. Oh, and speaking of fate." He paused, turning to look Natalya in the eyes. "How's that young Toris boy?"

The Belarusian blushes and began to stutter, but was saved by Alfred. "Dudes! I just scored myself a job interview!" He shouted as he walked over, carrying an alarming amount of food.

"Here?" Ivan asked.

"Yup! Turns out I'm just old enough to work here!" He sat down and began to distribute the drinks, even if the Russians didn't order anything. "Thought you guys might be thirsty and since they don't have vodka..." He glanced at Ivan who gave him an innocent expression. "I got you a vanilla shake and Natalya a chocolate shake."

"All the food?"

"Well, some is for me, but I gotta take some home for my family. If you want some, though..." He looked at Ivan who's face distorted into a disgusted one.

"No thank you."

Alfred laughed. "I thougth so!"

_~~Two fun filled hours of catching up~~_

5:47 pm

_'Papa's going to kill me. Papa's going to kill me. I can't believe the time got away from me! Nonononononono!' _Alfred thought, as he raced down the city streets. '_Tony and Peter better not've done anything to make him angry. 'Please, please! Don't let them have to face him alone.'_

He turned the last corner, coming up to his new house's front door. Stopping in front of the aged blue building to catch his breath and gather his courage. It was a good sized place, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, and a living room. It needs a little renovating, that won't happen, but it last the small... eh... family a while.

Taking one last deep breath, he opened the door, bracing himself just in case a beer bottle flew at him. To his suprise and relief, none did and he stepped inside. He noticed that his papa was in a drunken stupor, his head hanging off the brown couch he was lying on, in the living room.

His mother was sitting on the blue rocking chair, staring at the wall. Amy Williams was a middle-aged beauty, long, light brown hair, sky blue eyes, and not a bad figure either, though, there was a problem. She had lost herself over the years. After Adam had died, she had gotten better, knowing she had to be strong for her family. She had married again, to a man named Aaron Kirkland, who had a son, Arthur, and had lived happily for a year.

Then, Aaron's true colours had been shown.

It started with a night at the club, he had come home, high and stumbling over his own feet. Something had made him angry at Amy, no one was sure the reason why, but he had beat her that night and enjoyed every moment of it. He started to use drugs more often and eventually began beating Arthur as well as Amy. Eventually, she had snapped and had stopped fighting back, quitting work and staying at home most of the time. She had been broken.

Alfred walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, as he had for over nine years. "Hello, mom, I'm home. I have some dinner, it's cold and greasy, but it's all I could afford." He set a sandwich on lap.

Standing up, he walked quietly towards his little brothers' room. Opening the door as quietly as he could, he jumped as four hands shot out and wrenched him inside. Golly, those two were strong!

"Alfred!" Two strong arms wrapped around his waist then, after a moment, letting go. Peter.

"Brother!" A little hand grabbed his own, tightening after each second. Tony.

"Hey little bros, I brought somethin' unheathy to eat." He said, closing the door. He picked up Tony and sat on their little bed, setting the back pack full of McDonalds beside him.

"What'd ya get me, huh?" Peter asked, his little hat falling off as he practically flew towards the bag. Ripping open the zipper open, he reached inside.

"Kid's meal, you know, the big one."

"Yay!"

"What about me, bitch?" Alfred sighed at Tony's use and misuse of the bad word. The little boy has heard his 'Papa' saying it and decided he can say it to. Yay.

"Same and don't say that!" He chastised, patting the boy's silver hair.

"Hell yeah! I love the fucking toys!" Tony scrambled out of Alfred's grip and standing next to Peter.

"Don't say those words, Tony." Alfred said, smirking slightly as they pulled out their food. They won't notice their fries are missing...

"Give my the fries, bro!" Two voices chorused, as though they were expecting it.

"Darn it..." Alfred said, pulling the fries out of his pocket.

_~~Omake: The Author's Stupidity~~ (This is what happened to me... This replaces the flashback for this chapter.)_

Matthew stepped into his room and closed the door. Walking to his computer, he turned it on and waited for it to load. He was trying to figure out what the word Alfred was trying to remember. Opening Shmoogle, he typed in "Not loving men or women." What popped up was:

'LOVE quotes'

'LOVE Stories'

'Gay Marrige States'

_'Let's try that again...'_

Search: "Decidingly not in love"

'LOVE quotes'

'Deciding to love both genders'

'Love everyone'

_'Nope... Gonna need help...Help poor Canadia..._' Logging onto Spacebook, he asked for the answer to what he was trying to figure out and his pleas for help with it. Three messages popped up.

_Flooded Basesment- "Asexual? Got somethin' to tell us Canadia?_"

_AWESOMEALBINO- "Dont tel me that youve changed youre mind about me, Canadia! Im two awesome!"_

_ITALIA'S PASTA- "Ve~? Do you mean Aromantic?"_

_'I'm so stupid...'_

He looked up the words.

"Asexual: is the lack of sexual attraction to anyone or low or absent interest in sexual activity"

"Aromantic: is a person who experiences little or no romantic attraction to others"

_'I'm such a fudging idiot...'_

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, you'll notice there is no abuse in this chapter. That's 'cause that was why I had writers block. I couldn't figure out what to write.**

**You guys like this story? Wow... I wasn't expecting that...**

**Anymore pairing requests?**

**Read and Review, comrades!**

**~Link Out~**


End file.
